Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 1 \\ 4 & 2 \\ 3 & -1\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ -2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C v$ ?
Solution: Because $ C$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(2\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times1)$ $ C v = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {4} & {2} \\ \color{gray}{3} & \color{gray}{-1}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{-2} \\ ? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{-2} \\ {4}\cdot{5}+{2}\cdot{-2} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{-2} \\ {4}\cdot{5}+{2}\cdot{-2} \\ \color{gray}{3}\cdot{5}+\color{gray}{-1}\cdot{-2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}-2 \\ 16 \\ 17\end{array}\right] $